Sarabi
by shelioness
Summary: You have heard about Simba's life.  Now here about his mother;s, Sarabi. Learn about her past and how she and Mufasa came to be!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

King Chimalsi paced back and forth in front of the dusty cave that rose highly above the ground. He had been waiting for a long time, and he was getting worried. He looked out towards his pride; the lionesses were also waiting anxiously, they knew how important this moment was. Chimalsi was the King of an average sized pride, called the East River Pride. The land was vast and long grass blew softly in the wind. Prey was in large numbers and the life was luxuriously for the pride. Chimalsi looked out at the grassy savanna and he began to think about how he had been passed the pride by his father and his thoughts began to wander. The day he had been passed down the land the day his father had died. Chimalsi remembered looking out towards to lands thinking this is all mine? The sun was beginning to set, a blood orange sun shone brightly and suddenly an older lioness was striding slowly out of the cave. The tan of her face had slightly faded; it was more of a white color now, this was the common coloring of the pride, except for the males who were always a reddish color fur with a mane as dark as midnight. As she approached, King Chimalsi's ears pricked up, "Well?" he asked with his furry eye brows knitted together. "It is a boy," the older lion (Amadi) smiled weakly. Chimalsi's face relaxed with relief. "But…" Amadi said in a quiet whisper, "there was a second child born today," Chimalsi's eyebrows rose, and Amadi finished with, "It is a girl". Chimalsi roared with anger. His family had only born males for generations, the tradition was broken. First he paced angrily up and down the dirt path that he had made from pacing. Then Chimalsi sprinted up the rocks and into the cave, with his large chest puffing as he boiled with anger. His mate, Kiana, lay in front of him smiling, why is she smiling? He thought. "How did this happen" Chimalsi said in his gruff voice, "There has been only males in my family for generations, is unspeakable" Kiana sighed and looked away, "Chimalsi, I am sorry. We cannot change who or what they are". Chimalsi looked down and murmured, "Their names?" In a small voice Kiana answered, "The male is named Akin, and the girl, is named Sarabi."

Akin was a dark reddish color with a black tuff of fur flopped over his head, like his father. Chimalsi was a dark reddish brown color with a black man and was a proud lion, but not the best father. Sarabi looked like her mother; she was the color of cream and breath-takingly beautiful. As a cub, Sarabi didn't really get much attention from her father, Sarabi always felt as if he didn't like her, as if he resented her. Her father was always busy with her brother Akin, telling him stories about ancestors and the great kings. On occasion Sarabi would catch her father and Akin in one of their talks, staring at her, as if they were mocking her. While Akin learned about being King, Sarabi lazed around with the other lionesses in the pride, learning about hunting and pouncing.

It was a warm day on the savanna, perfect for practicing pouncing. Sarabi was a few months old now, the typical age when most lions learned to pounce. She laid with her belly grazing the ground lightly, paws set, and claws extended, ready to pounce a small rabbit. Teeth bared and ears flat Sarabi was about to pounce when her friend, Chiku, which literally means chatter box, popped up from the tall grass and said, "Hey Sarabi! Whatcha doin?" The rabbit bounded off too fast for Sarabi to catch. Sarabi sighed, "Hi Chiku… I WAS about to catch that rabbit until you came." Chiku's pleasant face suddenly turned sad, her ears went back and she whimpered a small, "Sorry". Sarabi realized she hurt her friend's feelings and put on a bright smile, "It's okay Chiku, and it's almost lunch time anyway!" Together the young lionesses came to the large rock cave where the pride slept, and in front of it laid a freshly caught wildebeest, a quite large one too. Sarabi licked her chops and waited for her father and mother to finish, after all they were the King and Queen. But after the King and Queen always came the other members of the royal family. As Sarabi bounded happily towards the slab of meat, a furiously an angry lion stepped in front of her and with a low growl said, "What do you think you're doing?" It was her father, Chimalsi staring down at the quivering cub. "I thought that I eat after you and mommy… I always have" Sarabi whimpered. Chimalsi stood up straight and snorted, "You eat AFTER your brother, he is future king, and you child will just be another lionesses. It is about time you learned your place; you will eat last, with the rest of the cubs. Sarabi slowly backed away as she whimpered to herself. Akin stepped forward, as his face glowed with pride as he stepped in front of the others. His reddish fur gleamed in the sun, reflecting his importance everywhere. He shot an evil smile towards Sarabi and began to eat. Sarabi knew her father could be mean to her sometimes, but this? She needed to be alone. Sarabi new she needed to get away, just for a while at least, so she began to run.

Sarabi ran to the man river, which was only a few miles away from her home, but she was only a cub and it was very hot out, and she was exhausted. Breathlessly, Sarabi trotted to the river and started to lap the water on her warm, dry tongue. After a moment she lifted her head, water dripping off her chin fur and she stretched. She felt so alone, nobody to comfort her she began to cry. A steady stream of tears began to flow down her pale cheeks. She sniffled and looked up to the stars, the dim sky turned to dark, and she had only been out for a few hours but knew she had to go home. Sarabi slowly started to tread home, dragging her paws every step of the way towards home and soon, she saw the dirt cave appear. Sarabi lowered her head and sighed as she saw her mother, looking very worried towards her. When Sarabi got to the cave her mother said, "Sarabi, what possessed you to run away like that?" Sarabi lifted her head, "I figured nobody would notice and dad makes me so mad sometimes, is it true what he said? Am I nothing?" Kiana shook her head, "I am sorry to say yes my dear, even the queen isn't very much. In our pride the males are everything. It doesn't matter if you are a princess or a queen; we are just ordinary females to them." Sarabi saw in her mother's face she was sad, after all the marriage was arranged, her mother had been forced to marry Chimalsi when she had become an adult lioness. Kiana's pride exchanged her for the rights to use the Eastern River Prides water, for they did not have a clean flowing river in their lands. Kiana nudged young Sarabi and said, "Come child, tomorrow is you and the other cubs first hunting lesson, we will show your father you are worth something, like you are to me". Sarabi smiled, at least her mother understood, and she would show her father she was something.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had come and Sarabi woke with a yawn. King Chimalsi slept on somewhat of a tall pedestal, so he could so all the pride. Kiana of course slept up there with her mate (as was tradition) and the arrogant prince lay on one slightly lower and to the right of their parents. Sarabi however slept with the other cubs, she was just a princess after all. Sarabi saw her mother walk down the steps from her napping place to Sarabi. "Ready to go darling?" Kiana said with a small smile. Sarabi looked up at her mother, and nodded, she couldn't wait to start her lessons. Kiana woke the other cubs, who all followed Kiana in a single filed line, yawning sleepily. It was really only Sarabi was fully awake, she was truly the only one who knew that to make something of yourself, you have to be a good hunter. The cubs (about seven of them) sat whispering in a semi circle around Kiana, waiting impatiently for the lesson to start. Chiku and Sarabi were in the middle of discussing who they thought would be the best hunter when Kiana spoke loudly, "Good morning cubs!", "Good morning Queen Kiana", the cubs chimed in unison. "Today, we are going to learn the basics of hunting, pouncing. Most of you have already learned from your mothers how to pounce, but today we shall perfect your stances." Kiana started to go into more detail about the lesson when Ejo, a large tough cub piped up, "Where is Prince Akin? Doesn't he have to take lessons too?" Ejo was Akin's best friend. Ejo was loud, rough and quite obnoxious, which wasn't much different from Prince Akin. Just as Kiana was about to answer, Amadi, the older lioness interrupted and said, "The prince can only be taught by the King, it is tradition." Nobody noticed the old lioness appear, her face coloring was fading with old age, her muzzle covered in smile lines. Kiana smiled and nuzzled the lioness, she was in fact her mother. Kiana smiled to the cubs and said, "Amadi was quite the hunter in her day, she will be assisting me in the lessons". The cubs looked up in wonder as they learned the proper crouch positions for pouncing. Sarabi lowered her body to the ground with her body leaned back in a perfect pounce position. The other lions were falling on each other, especially Mzuri and Chiku. Sarabi began to think about everyone in the class, first was Chiku who looked like Sarabi, but was slightly darker. Then there was Mzuri, who like most of the males was reddish, but Mzuri was a lighter red-brown, not dark and was quite small. Chiku giggled as Mzuri "accidently" fell on her, it was obvious they liked each other. There was also Bwana and Mbaya who were twin males but complete opposites. Bwana was light brown with no red and a complete gentleman, who followed instructions attentively and was always kind. Then there was Mbaya who was friends with Akin and Ejo. Mbaya was a dusty gray and scraggly little thing who was often making rude remarks and follow around Akin. Lastly was Sena, who was a graceful cub, the color of cream. Senas fur was always clean, her fur was an extremely pale yellow which was just stunnig on her. She was polite and kind to absolutely everyone she met and caught the eye of every male cub, especially Akin. Just as Sarabi was getting into deep thought her mother announced class was over and Kiana and Amadi walked off together. Mzuri, Chiku, Sarabi, Sena and Bwana all came together, they were all great friends. "Good job everyone!" Bwana said, in his usual cheerful mood. Sena looked at him and said "You were great Bwana…" Bwana blushed he had a big crush on Sena for a long time. "Mzuri laughed and said, "Yea if you mean for a mental baboon!" The group laughed while Akin approached with Ejo and Mbaya on his flanks. "Well, well, well," Laughed Akin, "If it isn't the Eastern River Gang", Sarabi groaned, "Hi Akin", "That is PRINCE Akin to you all, except you Sena…" Akin gave Sena a wicked smile as he tried to nuzzle her. Sena stepped away. "Hi Akin… we were actually just leaving for the watering hole so we will catch up with you later…." Akin stepped infront of her, "Don't you want to hear about my private hunting lessons? Only the future king gets them you know." Sena and the others ran past him, "No thanks see you later Akin!" The friends laughed as they left the three boys in the dust. Even though Sarabi wasn't anything to her father, she had her friends and that is all she could ever ask for.

When the cubs approached the watering whole they all leaped in, splashing and hollering together. The cubs splished and splashed around in the water when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Suddenly, a gold lion cub and a dark brown lion cub came tumbling out of the bushes. "Got you Taka!" The golden one shouted. The golden one was bigger than the dark brown cub, it was obvious to see as the cubs splashed into the water. As the cubs popped up from the water they realized they weren't alone. Sarabi and her friends stared at them in disbelief, they hadn't seen cubs from another pride before. The golden one stood, his fur dripping down from the water and said in a perky voice, "Hi there! I'm Mufasa and this is my brother Taka". Taka hid behind his much bolder brother, Taka was obviously shy. Sarabi stepped forward, "Hi Mufasa, Taka. It's nice to meet you, we were just playing water tag, want to join?" Mufasa's face gleamed with joy, "You bet we do!" Together all seven lion cubs began to leap through the thick water when they all heard a blood curdling roar. King Chimalsi was standing ankle deep in the water, viciously snarling. Confused the cubs looked around and that is when they first saw the great King of the Pridelands, Memphis. Memphis was the biggest lion that Sarabi had ever seen, he was golden, kind of like Mufasa. Memphis had a dark red mane that surrounded his head and chest, it shook as he roared back at Chimalsi. "What are your cubs doing on my lands Memphis? Chimalsi growled lowly at the large gold lion. "Your lands?" Roared Memphis, slamming a mighty paw on the earth, "You know that my pride has control over this part of the river!" Chimalsi pondered this for a moment, "This land belongs to the Western River Pride, who we have formed a truce with." Memphis stared blankly at the crude lion standing before him and said in a gruff whisper, "No treaties exist unless their has been a marriage between the prides, of royal blood. Since that has not happened I have control over these rivers, for I am King of the Kings. Chimalsi grumbled some words to himself then snapped at Memphis, "fine, cubs, we are leaving, go back to the cave". Chimalsi whirled his body around and started to trot back to the pride's cave, suddenly however he turned his body towards the Western River Prides cave. The cubs all lowered their heads, and Sarabi got one last glimpse of the goofy Mufasa, whom her feelings started to bud for.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been months since the run in with the Pridelanders at the river. Nothing much had changed, Sarabi and the other cubs continued their hunting lessons. Sarabi, Sena, and Chiku became very good huntresses, they had even done a few hunts by themselves. Mzuri, Bwana, Ejo and Mbaya had finished the beginner level of hunting lessons (which was only required for the males), and had started fighting lessons and learning how to protect the pride from outsiders. The cubs were all over year old now, most turning two in a few months. Sarabi had grown larger and lengthier, she was long and beautiful, just like her mother. Chiku grew as well, she was smaller than Sarabi which made her look weird when she stood next to her now boyfriend, Mzuri. Mzuri was still light brown, but his red streaks shown through. Mzuri, the once small cub, was now quite large, he towered over the other lions and his mane was started to come in, he had a ring of dark brown fur around his head and chest. Bwana was quite large now too, he was still his tannish brown color, and his mane was close to being full, it was dark as night which contrasted well with his body. Then there was the beautiful Sena. Sena's fur was so light that it always seamed that she had a spotlight set on her. Sena was an average sized lioness with a long slender body. Her eyes were beautifully shaped and as blue as the sea. Sena and Bwana were secretly dating each other, spending most of their time hiding in the tall grass, away from the pride. Then there was Akin and his gang. Akin was big, but not as big as Bwana and Mzuri, his dark brown-red fur stood out like blood against the bright savanna. Akin's mane was black as midnight and was starting to puff up on patches, making him look a tad off. Mbaya was still dusty gray and really small, he was the only cub that's mane had not started to come in yet. Ejo was still a big stupid brawny lion, whose man had fully come in. Ejo was larger than Akin and often acted like his body guard. Akin continued his Kingly lessons with his father which made him even more obnoxious and arrogant. It was weird though, Sarabi felt like her father was never around (not that she cared). Chimalsi was always either off with Akin, teaching him lessons, or talking to the King of the Western River Pride, Mkali. Mkali was a stern, old lion who dark gray with a small brown mane. His pride had eight females and five cubs, which was an average sized pride. In fact, it was the same amount of lions the Eastern River Pride had. Anyway, Sarabi noticed the more time her father and Mkali spent together, the weirder things got. Sarabi, Sena, and Chiku spent more time hunting, but they weren't just hunting for themselves, but for the Western River Pride as well, they weren't just eating together, but spending most days together. This was strange and it puzzled Sarabi, prides don't normally do so much together, unless they were transforming into one big pride. As the months went on the cubs were no longer cubs, but young adult lions. It was about time for Akin to choose his mate, because in the next year, Chimalsi would step down and Akin would rule. Sarabi hated the thought of her brother taking over the pride, he was cruel, even crueler than his father. Sarabi pondered these thoughts as she lay on a warm rock on top of the pride cave. It was late afternoon and she was watching gazelles leap across the plains. She stretched her long body, tensing her muscles. She relaxed her muscles and looked around at her pride. She loved her friends, she really enjoyed life in her pride, even if her father and brother disliked her. Sarabi heard someone behind her and she turned, it was Sena, who had tears filling her bold blue eyes.

Sarabi turned and stood. She tilted her head and nuzzled Sena, then looked at her with curious eyes, "What's wrong Sena?". Sena looked down as Bwana approached up beside her, and gave her a weak smile, then he turned toward Sarabi, "Sarabi, we need to talk." Sarabi nodded and the three sat down. Bwana told Sarabi that Akin had declared Sena as his mate, and the wedding was to be in two days. Bwana and Sena were running off tomorrow night, starting a pride of their own along with Chiku and Mzuri. Chiku and Mzuri were going with them because Chiku was engaged to one of the Eastern River Pride males, Rashan, who was quite old. When she heard that Chiku was engaged to Rashan she cocked her head, "I thought that lions form other prides could only be mated if they are joining prides, but that has to be with royal blood right?". Bwana lowered his head, "That's the worst news. You are engaged to Mkali's son, who is Ejo." Sarabi stood. "How is Ejo the son of Mkali? He is part of our pride?". Bwana sighed, "Mkali wanted Ejo to be raised around Akin, since they will be co-ruling the pride, and we also came to ask you if you would like to join our pride. Sarabi nodded slowly, still processing all of this. How could Chimalsi, her own father, do this to her? She knew he didn't like her, but engaging her to Ejo? This was horrible. Sarabi looked at Bwana and Sena and said, "Okay, I'm in." The five of the lion friends started to plan, they would leave when tomorrow, once everyone was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarabi 4

Sarabi sat in the dark, as she sat on top of the rock cave she thought about tomorrow night. Tomorrow She, Bwana, Chiku, Sena, and Mzuri would all be running off together to start their own pride. As she was thinking she saw Ejo and Akin with their fathers approaching the cave, discussing wedding arrangements and the passing on the throne ceremonies. Sarabi rolled her eyes and leapt off the cave to the rock steps to the mouth of the cave. Just as Sarabi was about to enter the cave to get some much needed sleep, she heard a gruff,

"Sarabi." It was Chimalsi. Sarabi sighed and turned around,

"Yes father?" Chimalsi motioned his head for her to come towards them. Rolling her eyes Sarabi approached the four males she said quietly, "Yes?"

"Ejo held his head high and cleared his throat, our wedding is tomorrow, and don't you think we should get to know each other?"

Chimalsi nodded to Ejo, cleared his throat, "You two have permission to stay out late tonight." Ejo smiled a devilish toothy grin that made Sarabi want to gag,

"Uhm… Okay" Sarabi slowly padded off towards Ejo. You could tell Ejo was trying to look authoritive while he and Sarabi started to walk out into the open savanna. It was cool out and breezy, making the grass sway in the wind. Sarabi kept her head down as she walked beside the brawny Ejo. Even though she was a normal sized lion, Ejo made her look like a small meerkat.

As Sarabi pondered these thoughts Ejo cleared his throat, "Sarabi."

Sarabi looked up at Ejo, who honestly didn't look royal to her at all; she still could not believe he was the son of the wise Mkali.

"I was talking with Akin," Ejo began as he looked out towards the plains, watching gazelles graze peacefully. "The wedding ceremony will be in two nights, right after Akin and I are claimed co-Kings."

Sarabi looked at Ejo and tilted her head slightly, "I thought there could be only one King in a Pride?"

Ejo snorted and let out a low, chesty laugh, "I know that. Normally Akin and I would face off for the right to be King, however I think we both know who would win that battle," Ejo flexed his muscles while showing off a toothy grin, "since Akin and I are friends we came to an agreement. During the day, I would patrol the grounds and ward off unwanted visitors; while he would keep watch at the cave, making sure the lionesses hunt and making sure things run smoothly."

Sarabi nodded slowly as she listened to all of this. This could not possibly work. Two kings? This was just a dumb idea. Sarabi looked up at Ejo, who was busy lying on the ground, washing his front paws. No matter, Sarabi thought, tomorrow night she and her friends would be leaving, her life would be better, Sarabi smiled for the first time in a while. Ejo stood and stretched,

"We need to talk about something else, Sarabi."

Sarabi turned towards Ejo,

"Yes Ejo?"

Ejo cleared his throat and took a step closer to Sarabi,

"After Akin and I talked we did agree on how we would choose an heir… Whoever has the first son will become the only King, and the other will become the advisor to the King. Sarabi if we went ahead and had a son we would be King and Queen, our son would be the future King!"

Sarabi looked at Ejo shocked and stammered,

"Well then we can work on that our honeymoon – sweetheart."

Those words felt like nails in her mouth. Sarabi was taken aback by the forwardness of Ejo, she had no clue he had this side to him. "Ejo I really must be getting back to the cave, I need my beauty sleep you know." Sarabi stammered as she slowly backed away from Ejo, her tail began to tuck between her legs.

Ejo took a step closer his big paw next to hers, cocking his head he said, "Now Sarabi, isn't this what you wanted? To become queen? To finally have some power over your brother and father? Think about it Sarabi, we could rule not just the Eastern River Pride, but the Western as well. We are going to be the rulers of the now River Pride."

Sarabi didn't know what to think, Ejo wasn't as dumb as she thought he was, all this time he had been concocting a plan. Her head spinning Sarabi said, "Ejo we can talk tomorrow, but I really am tired."

Sarabi turned and sprinted across the plains. A million thoughts ran through her brain as long wisps of yellow grass whipped her face as she ran with tremendous speed towards the pride's cave. She approached the red clay cave and collapsed in front of it. Panting on the ground her sleek side moved up and down as she lay on the cool ground. Sarabi knew now that leaving was her only true choice was to leave this pride, and start one of her own.

It was the next day when Sarabi woke up the next day her head throbbed. With a groan Sarabi sat up, she had slept outside. It was quite early from what Sarabi could tell because the antelope were out, grazing in the grass.

She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat, it was her mother. "Sarabi?" Her mother asked sweetly. "Come dear, we have much to discuss, for tomorrow you become a Queen."

Sarabi stood up slowly, making sure to stretch out her body, which was quite soar from accidently sleeping on a sharp rock. She then went to her mother and gave her a loving nuzzles; she still was the only one in her family she actually liked. "Alright mother what would you like to discuss?"

Kiana looked at her daughter with small wrinkles around her eyes and smiled, she had aged quite gracefully, thought Sarabi, she hoped she would look like that when she was an old lionesses. Kiana looked at her daughter and said, "Sarabi… I know that Ejo was definitely not your first choice as you mate, but you know your father wasn't mine either," Kiana's gentle eyes turned a little sad as she kept talking, "However, Ejo picked you because he knew you would make a great queen to the lands, even if you are a co queen. I guess what I am trying to say is, I didn't make a good choice being pushed around by your father. Stand up for yourself. Be strong."

Sarabi listened to her mother's words, she couldn't believe of all people her mother was the one to say to stand up for herself. At the same time she was glad though, maybe her mother would understand her leaving.

The rest of the day went by so fast. Sarabi sat with Chiku and Sena, discussing their plans to leave. They were going to head far west, past the boundaries of the outlands and then the Pridelands, behind that was a small patch of unclaimed land, which the five young lions were planning to take call them the Grasslands Pride. They had all mutually decided that Bwana and Sena would be the King and Queen (because all prides had to have a queen and king) because they were gentle and kind, but could take charge. Although Sarabi was beyond happy that she and her friends were making a pride together, they all had a mate but her, she sighed. At least she wouldn't have to be with Ejo.

As Sena was talking about hunting parties and such Chiku cleared her throat, "You guys I actually have an announcement to make." Sena and Sarabi looked up and Chiku, she had been so quiet today, day dreaming and smiling. "Mzuri and I… We are expecting a little cub! "

Sena stood up from lying on the warm ground and embraced Chiku, "Oh Chiku I am so happy for you and Mzuri! This will be the first cub of our little pride! Oh how exciting!"

Sarabi also stood and said, "Congrats Chik (her nickname)"; however this would make it hard to run off, thought Sarabi. They would have to be more careful…

Just as she was about to finish her thought Mzuri and Bwana came and Bwana spoke, "We leave in an hour ladies, let's get ready."

The lionesses stood up and Sarabi looked around, this is where she had grown up and now she would be leaving. Sarabi knew she should feel sad but there was more relief in her heart. After being oppressed by her father and brother, she could finally leave and start anew. Sarabi trotted off into the cave and saw her mother sleeping in the back. Sarabi tip toed over to her mother and looked down. Sarabi lowered her head to her mother's and gave her one last nuzzle. She truly loved her mother but needed to find her own self.

Sarabi turned around and saw Sena, who stood at the mouth of the cave, "It's almost time to go Sarabi." Sarabi nodded her head and went beside Sena and the pair went to the front of the cabe, where the rest of the pride congregated around the dinner of antelope that some of the other hunted earlier. Sena and Sarabi stood with Chiku and the other lions around their age as they waited for Chimalsi and Kiana then Mkali and his wife, Sarafina. Now Sarafina was actually Sarabi's age, who was forced into marrying Mkali a few months earlier once Ejo's mother had died, because Mkali couldn't be a King without a Queen. Sarabi liked Sarafina and felt incredibly sorry for her, she was so sweet and was married to the old and rude Mkali. As Mkali finished his last bite Sarafina slunk forward to eat some of the antelope.

Sena looked over at Sarabi and whispered, "Do you think we should ask her to join our pride? I feel so sorry for her…"

Sarabi nodded her head, "I was thinking the same thing, look she is finished lets go talk to her. The pair of lionesses trotted over the sandy clay over to Sarafina, who actually looked like Sarabi quite a bit. She was a light cream and had big bright eyes, but instead of blue, they were a bright yellow. Sarafina licked her paws with her moist pink tongue and looked up.

Smiling she said, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Sarabi took a step forward and whispered, "You don't like it here, do you?"

Sarafina's beautiful smile turned into a frown, "Well I am honored that King Mkali chose me as his new mate, however I hate the way he treats me… To be quite honest I never really did like this pride," Sarafina looked around to make sure nobody could hear her, "Most everyone except for you guys, Mzuri, Bwana and Chiku is pretty stuck up. I mean there is no appreciation towards each other."

Sarabi nodded and smiled, "We thought you might say that, we are running away tonight and planning to start a pride. One based on equality and good values, we would love for you to join us."

Sarafina's eyes lit up, the yellowness in her eyes looked bright like the African sun. "I would really love to! How are we going to get away? Where will we go?

Sena and Sarabi informed Sarafina on the plans and then it was set. Sarafina would accompany them on their trip. They hadn't realized it had gotten so dark, the other lions began to enter in the mouth of the cave, Ejo loudly padded through and gave a loud and obonoxious yawn, stretching out his back he fell with a clump to the dusty floor. Sarabi walked over to him and layed down (Since they were suppose to be getting married tomorrow they had to sleep next to each other) a few feet away from Ejo. She closed her eyes for she could only sleep for a few hours, because they wanted to leave in complete darkness. With her eyes closed, she fastly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5   sorry really short

Sarabi 5

Sarabi woke with a start. Someone had bitten her ear and she shook her head as she looked up. It was Chiku, smiling softly above her, "It's time to go Sarabi."

Sarabi stretched out her claws and her shoulder blades stuck up. Sarabi stood and gave Chiku a friendly nuzzle, "Let's go preggers" She said with a smile.

The two of them went outside and saw the others, Bwana, Mzuri, Sena, and Sarafina. The six of them first started walking to the west and then went into a slow hunting run. Silent as night, they ran in formation with Bwana at the lead and then the others sprawled out to the left and right. Sarabi lifted her paws up gracefully with every step, adrenaline shot through her veins.

Sarabi was so excited to start a new pride she was so busy with the thoughts in her head she didn't even hear Chiku weeze, "guys can we stop for a moment?" The lions went down to a slow trot and then stopped.

They all looked at Chiku and Mzuri rushed to her side,"Are you alright my darling? Is it the baby?"

Chiku looked up with an uneasy smile, "Yes it's the baby, would you all mind if we stopped for the night?"

Sarabi looked around, they were pretty far past the borders of the River Pride and were right outside the boundries of the Pridelands. It was a good place to stop. "Yes Chiku I think it's fine." Poor Chiku thought Sarabi, after all she was quite young to be pregnant. Chiku was a few months younger than everybody else, this pregnancy was going to be hard on her. Bwana and Mzuri had gone off to find some food, but they weren't gone long. They soon came back with a baby gazelle and the six ate. Bellies full, the group all began to settle down. Bwana and Sena were snuggled together close by, Mzuri slept with his head beside Chiku's stomach near a small river and then there was Sarabi and Sarafina.

Sarabi went over to Sarafina and laid down next to her to talk. "I'm really glad you joined us Sarafina, it's good to have someone else here who doesn't have a mate."

Sarafina smiled, "I'm glad I came too, Mkali was no mate to me. I would rather be mateless forever than to be with him."

Sarabi looked at the stars, they seemed to gleam especially bright tonight, as if they were guiding them to their promise land.

Sarafina intrupted Sarabi's thought and said, "Do you think we will ever find mates for each other Bee?"

Sarabi looked towards her friend and gave a friendly smile, "Sure Fina, of course you will.

Sarafina shared the smile then set her head down on her paws, curled up and went to sleepEveryone else had fallen asleep within a few minutes, leaving Sarabi with her thoughts, alone in the dark. Sarabi scratched her ear and yawned, it had been quite a long day and she was very sleepy. She thought about what Sarafina said, what if they never found a mate? This made Sarabi sigh, she needed to think positive. Looking around Sarabi suddenly heard a noise coming from the bushes, she slowly got up and sneaked to the tall grass where she heard the noise. All of a sudden a small but powerfull hyena pounced out of the grass and sent Sarabi sprawling. Normally, Sarabi could easily take a hyena, but there was just so many of them, a pack of ten atleast. Their spotted hides blended in with the dark as they rushed the small campsite. Sarabi thought, they must be after the left over gazelle! Sarabi fought and slashed with her claws and teeth, but there was too many of them. Sarabi looked around at her friends. Her friends had all woken up in shock and were fighting. Sena was crouched low to the ground with her teeth bare, she lept and sunk them into the neck of an unsuspecting hyena. With a loud yelp the hyena fell to the ground, but with that three more hyenas jumped on Sena, causing her to fall down in disdress.

"Run!" Roared Bwana as he used his paw to swipe the unwanted hyenas off Sena in fury. Then in all different directions the lions ran. Sarabi sprinted out into the tall grass where she knew she would be safe. She ran for only a minute when a sharp pain dug into her hind leg, causing her to fall down, and with a sharp pain Sarabi fell.

Hours later when the orange sun began to rise on the grassy savanna, an injured and blacked out Sarabi lay on the hard bloody ground, and over her stood a large lion. The lions' image was darkened by the shadows with yellow eyes peering through slits that were supposed to be eyelids. Leaning his head to the ground he opened his big jaw around Sarabis neck gently and swung her up on his back. With a mighty roar he started to gallop, air puffing out of his nostrils like hot smoke. Little did Sarabi know, this was her new beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarabi 6

All she felt was a sharp pain in her whole body. With a groan Sarabi managed to open her eyes, and was so startled at what she saw that she fell off the soft rock she was sleeping on. There was a dark gray lioness about the same age as Sarabi standing over her, scared of the unfamiliar lionesses Sarabi attempted to crouch and bare her teeth. Sarabi tripped and stumbled over herself and splatted back on the rock sheet. With a groan Sarabi layed on her side, ready to embrace death for she was sure that the lionesses would kill her.

With a throaty laugh the lionesses, said, "What you think I would kill you? Huh please." Sarabi opened her eyes. The lionesses literally looked like a dust shadow; she was longer and taller than most lionesses, with black lining around her eyes, making her chocolate eyes stand out.

"I really could kill you if I wanted to, but what fun would that be?" With a snicker she went over to the corner of the cave they were in and picked up some roots with her teeth. "Here eat these; they will make you feel better." Said the lioness, dropping the white roots at Sarabi's feet. Gingerly, Sarabi picked up the roots and began to chew; she wasn't used to the earthy taste, but ate them anyway.

"The names Katari by the way." Said the lioness as she lay down. Katari crossed her paws and began to lick the blood off them from when she was cleaning Sarabi's wounds. "You're really lucky he found you ya know," Stated Katari as she lifted her head up. "He doesn't normally go on rounds so early, but he thought he heard hyenas. Hyenas aren't allowed in the Pride Lands."

Sarabi cocked her head, confused, "Who is he? And wait a minute I'm in the Pride lands" The Pride Lands, somebody she used to be friends with was from there…

Katari laughed, "Prince Mufasa of course! Who else would make rounds? His fathers too sick to do them, and Scar's far too lazy…"

Sarabi's ears perked up, Mufasa was a name she hadn't heard in a long time, she forgot he was the one that was from the Pride Lands. She thought back to the day she met him at the river, she was a big, goofy, and golden cub who had splashed around with her. "Where is he?" Sarabi said excitedly, she tried to stand up, but her legs shook below her and collapsed with her legs sprawled out on both sides of her.

"Ahahaha!" Cackled Katari, "Now that- that just made my day, if it weren't for pathetic little lions like you I would have never become a healer". Wiping her head with her paw she got serious once again, "He will be back to check on you later. Ever since he dropped you off here this morning he kept smiling, He hasn't smiled in months."

Sarabi looked to the ground and smiled, Mufasa did remember her. Then she said, "Wait what do you mean he hasn't smiled in months?"

Katari stopped in the middle of her lick, (she was bathing her paws), and looked up with a frown, "There has been some horrible things happen in the family. First his younger brother Taka had fallen off a small cliff when he and Mufasa had been playing. Taka has been pretty messed up in the head since, he got a nasty scar on his eye, and now he will only answer to the name Scar." This really seemed to upset Katari; she looked to the ground and sniffled. Shaking her head she continued, "Anyway, after that their father fell ill. He hasn't been able to do anything, hunt, do rounds, he can barely even talk. The only reason Mufasa hasn't taken over the throne is because he is required to have a queen. Mufasa is too picky though, he says he will only choose a mate once he finds the right one, but he's running out of time…"

As soon as she finished the story they both heard big paws trotted on the dusty path that led up to the cave. Out of the corner of the mouth of the cave, a golden lion popped out. He was the biggest male Sarabi had ever seen. Obviously in good shape his muscles bulged out on his legs. His red mane was flowing down his big chest. Sarabi looked up at the lion, it was her Mufasa.

Katari got up, "Yea well I'm leaving. I hate this lovey dovey stuff." Slinking off Katari bounded down the cave path.

Mufasa slowly walked over to Sarabi and looked down at her with a smile. "Sarabi?"

Sarabi smiled up at Mufasa and nodded. "Oh Sarabi I thought I would never see you again." He lay down next to her and put his muzzle in her neck. Purring they just sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's company. Then Mufasa sat up quickly and said, "I forgot, you must come see your friend she is hurt very bad."

Sarabi leapt up, her legs wobbled a little bit but she could hold herself up now, the roots worked fast. Sarabi looked at her hide, there were deep cuts on her right back flank, there was a whitish mixture on the, Katari must have put something on it. Stretching her body Sarabi moved forward, she waddled like a hippo. Mufasa snickered as he pushed her along to the outside of the cave. As Sarabi looked out she saw the most amazing view. The cave was up high off the ground, and you could see the whole kingdom, Sarabi had never seen so much life before. A zebra heard ran towards to watering hole yipping and yelping the whole way there, a family of hippos wallowed in a mud hole; even giraffes were grazing out in the open. Sarabi felt warm as she walked down the rock path with Mufasa to the cool and shady place beneath the massive rock.

As Sarabi was entering the calm area she was embraced by a happy lion. Once she saw who it was she gasped, "Sarafina!"

Sarafina pulled back with a smile, "Mufasa found us, you were in pretty bad shape. We both were scratched up pretty bad, but a lioness named Katari healed us." Sarafina looked around then continued, "I like her. She's sarcastic."

"You got that right," Katari said as she made her way into the circle of lions. "Why were you guys out there anyways? It is known hyena territory, what pride are you from anyway."

Sarafina and Sarabi looked at each other nervously, and then Sarabi answered, "The truth is we are from the Eastern River Pride, but it has combined with the Western River pride to become more powerful." Sarabi continued to explain their situation, the arranged marriages, and the way they were treated. Everything.

Katari looked at Mufasa, eye brows furrowed she said, "Mufasa we must tell Ahadi, he will want to know about the combining of those two prides." Katari then looked to Sarafina and Sarabi, "As for you two, we must get permission if you wish to stay here, there is no way you can go back to that pride. They are absolutely awful, you were right to run away."

Sarabi cocked her head, "Who is Ahadi?"

Katari rolled her eyes, "Mufasa's father. He is known as Memphis outside of the pride."

Sarabi was excited but remembered her other friends. What had happened to the other four? Were they dead? Safe? Sarabi didn't know what happened to them, but she really didn't have a choice. Her two options were to go look for her friends and probably get killed by hyenas or stay here… with Mufasa. Sarabi smiled at his name. Mufasa was the one name that could make her day, make her forget her past and where she came from. Sarabi knew her choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarabi 7

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa were walking back up the rocks stairs to the above ground cave she had been in earlier. Sarabi hadn't noticed before that behind her had been a big circular rock in the back of the cave, where an old gray, grizzly lion slept. She was so nervous, what if Memphis- eh, Ahadi (it would take her a while to get used to his actual name) didn't let her and Sarafina stay? What if he made them return to the River Pride? Sarabi shuddered at the thought of returning and marrying Ejo. Tail swishing nervously the three lions entered the cave.

Mufasa motioned for them to stay back, and then began to slowly walk forward. Lowering his head respectfully he asked, "Father?"

King Ahadi lifted his old head; he gave a pitiful smile and whispered, "Come my son."

Mufasa tip-toed over to his father and lay beside him, "Father, this is Sarabi and Sarafina from the Western and Eastern River Pride. They had run away because of their ill-treatment and were attacked by hyenas. I had found them and Katari healed them. I am here before you today asking you to let them stay."

Mufasa then leaned toward his father and whispered something quietly in his ear. With a smile, Ahadi nodded, "You lionesses are welcome to stay. I remember you from when you were a cub Sarabi, so full of life, underappreciated from your father." Sarabi blushed and the King continued, "I don't believe in forced marriages, and the queen is just as important as a King. We always welcome new lions into our pride."

Sarabi had never heard anything that sounded so great in her life. Things were finally starting to change around here. All of a sudden a thin and scraggly lion with a small black main entered the cave. "Oh father, you said if Mufasa didn't find a mate by next month I would- well, well what do we have here?"

Sarabi felt scared. The lion before her had a little beard and had a scar on his eye, wait scar… "Taka!" Sarabi shouted as she bounded playfully on top of him. "I haven't seen you in forever!'

Taka pulled back in disgust, "Who is this? Get this mad lion off me!"

Sarabi was hurt, how could he not remember her? They had had such a fun time together that day in the river. "It's me Taka, Sarabi." She said taking a step closer to him.

Taka leaped back and bared his teeth, then Mufasa jumped in front of him and growled, "Don't even think about hurting her Scar."

Scar? Who was Scar? Thought Sarabi as she looked around wearily.

Katari entered the cave and saw what was happening and rushed to Taka's aid. "Mufasa it's not his fault he can't remember her!"

Sarabi didn't realize that there was a gentle side to Katari, Sarabi said, and "Katari, what is going on, what's wrong with Taka?"

Katari gave a sad glance towards Sarabi, then turned to Mufasa and said, "Take her outside and tell her what happened."

Mufasa nodded and Sarabi came to Mufasa's side. Looking at the ground they padded down the rock stairs. Looking at Sarabi with a week smile they came to the bottom of the large rock structure.

Mufasa sighed and said, "Sarabi, Taka has been…. Different since you last saw him. A few months ago Taka and I were rough housing on top of Wildebeest cliff and then something bad happened. A wildebeest heard starting to run towards the canyon and Taka got in the way. Taka was swept up in the heard and fell down the cliff… He was lucky to have survived, but has gotten kind of sick in the head. The only visible proof of the stampede is a scar over his right eye. He will only go by Scar now, to remind how he got hurt and I didn't."

Mufasa looked so upset by this, almost like the whole stampede was his fault. Sarabi nuzzled him and buried her face in his soft mane. "Mufasa you couldn't have stopped a whole stampede by yourself, there is no way this was your fault."

Mufasa sighed, "I know, but he got hurt and I didn't. Scar is sick and twisted because of I couldn't save him. Now all he wants to do is take over the pride and become King. He hates me."

Sarabi pulled back to look at his face, "Mufasa. Look at me."

Mufasa turned his head and his yellow eyes shined like the African sun as he looked at Sarabi. Gently Sarabi buried her face deep into his chest, "You are a great lion, I have missed you very much, the day I met you there was so much love in your eyes. You loved Taka – I mean Scar, and you took care of him. Remember that day? He got upset because he couldn't catch anybody in our game of tag, so when he started to cry you got everyone to slow down and let him win. "

Mufasa looked down at the cream colored lioness he loved, "I am glad your back Sarabi, there has been so much sadness in our pride, my father's illness has taken a toll on all of us, especially my mother."

All of a sudden Katari rushed out, panting heavily she looked up, "Mufasa! It's your father!"

Sarabi and Mufasa quickly got to their paws and darted in the high cave. Mufasa skidded to a dusty stop as he saw the whole pride look at him with sorrow filled eyes. Gulping Mufasa stepped forward to see a lion that Sarabi hadn't seen before. With a long body like gold, the old lioness sat with eyes squeezed tight as small tears slowly dropping on Ahadi. Scar sat in the corner with a sneer on his face, as if he didn't care about his father.

"Mother?" Murmur Mufasa as he inched towards the great old King on a large stone bed.

With a groan and a cough Ahadi lifted his head, "Son, come closer."

Scar groaned and stepped forward but Ahadi shook his head, "Mufasa."

Scar backed away with disgust on his face when Mufasa crouched to his father, "You are the new King of the Pride lands. You must find a good queen," Ahadi turned his head towards Sarabi and she came towards him, "Take care of my son. I see kindness in your eyes and the spirit of a great leader," Turning back towards Mufasa, "If you are wise you will choose her".

Mufasa and Sarabi stepped back, "Yes father," Mufasa said with his sad deep voice.

Ahadi looked towards the lioness next to him, whom was his mate. "Uru, I love you. Take care of our child.

Uru nodded, "Yes my darling."

And with a last attempt, the great King roared and then his head fell with a clump to the ground.

The King was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarabi 8

The whole pride just stared in disbelief at the deceased king. One by one the lions went up to pay their respects, then leave the cave. Sarabi stayed beside Mufasa and Uru as the lions would come give their condolences. Katari and Sarafina were the last ones to come and say that they were sorry, even Katari had a few tears in her eyes. Once everybody had left Mufasa turned to his mother and embraced her in a nuzzle-hug.

"I'm so sorry mother; I promise that I will protect you for the rest of your life, just as father did." Mufasa said as his eyes filled with promise and sorrow.

Uru shook her head, "No my dear Mufasa. There is no time for weary promises. There is no King now and other males will try and advance on us, to claim the pride. You must become King tomorrow, but you must also choose a mate."

Sarabi looked towards the ground; she loved Mufasa and hoped he would choose her for his mate. I have only known him for a short time, Sarabi thought. But I feel as if I have known him for a life time.

Interrupting her thoughts, Mufasa cleared his throat, "Mother I must talk to Sarabi alone. " Uru nodded and got up, and slowly exited the cave.

Nervously, Mufasa turned towards Sarabi, "Sarabi, I know that you ran away to escape marriage, and that asking you this might end up making you leave, but I have to ask. Sarabi, I love you with my whole heart, I don't want to be King if it means having anyone but you as my queen. Will you be my mate?"

Sarabis heart pounded through her creamy chest. Everything was happening so fast, but it all seemed so great. Being treated as an equal, having someone finally love her, being in a loving pride, how could she turn all this down? Slowly, Sarabi nodded, "Mufasa. You are my world now; I will stand by your side until the day I die."

The other lions sitting outside then suddenly heard a loud, joyous roar. The golden lions then joined in, for they knew that in a few days, they would have a new King and Queen.

Back inside the cave, Uru approached Sarabi, "I'm guessing this means you will be our new Queen?"

Nervously, Sarabi nodded, "Yes ma'am. I promise I will always love your son and protect this pride with all my heart."

Uru shook her head, "Although this is what my mate had wanted, I can only think that it is quite odd that a lioness that has only been here for a day will become our queen. Come Sarabi, we must talk."

Mufasa was angered, how could his mother question his judgment? His father's judgment? Stomping his massive paws he let out a roar of frustration. Sarabi quickly went to his side and whispered in his ear; "Now now my love, It's just a talk."

Although these words seemed to comfort Mufasa, they did not comfort Sarabi. Swallowing her fear, she trotted over beside Uru, who led her out of the large cave. The sun was setting on the pride lands, and everything was silent. The elephants that grazed in the distant were unusually quite, as if they were paying respects to the dead King. Some much had happened today, she joined a new pride, found her long lost love, Ahadi died, and the next day she would become Queen – hopefully.

"I came to these lands much like you Sarabi." Sarabi looked at the old Queen. Uru was a darker colored lion, like Mufasa. Her golden fur hung loosely off her bones, she was thin and old. Just like her Mufasa, she had yellow, oval shaped eyes.

Uru continued, "I came from the Western River Pride believe it or not, I was also being forced into an arranged marriage.

Sarabi sat in shock, she had no idea, but Uru continued, "I ran away when I was about your age. I wandered around the savanna for days; soon I was dying of thirst. That's when Ahadi found me. He took me back to his home, here, and healed me. As Ahadi nursed me back to health, we fell in love. He asked me to be his mate, and of course I said yes." Uru smiled, her fur wrinkled with smile lines around her eyes as she reminisced the old days.

"Anyhow, I know what is like to come into an unknown pride to become queen, but seeing how much my son love's you… I think it will be okay." Uru gave Sarabi a friendly wink when they both heard a blood curdling roar.

Sarabi and Uru looked at each other and began to dart towards the roar; it was coming from the cave. As soon as Sarabi and Uru ran up the stones step and into the cave they gasped, Katari was laying on the floor shaking, with a bloody snout. Mufasa stood in front of her growling and bighting to the lion that had attacked her, that was having a fit in front of Mufasa. The lion standing in front of Mufasa was Scar, his small black beard dripped with blood, Katari's blood.

"TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILD' HE SAID, THE OLD STUPID THING FORGOT ABOUT HIS SECOND BORN!" With a roar scar tried to take a swipe at Mufasa, who was far too quick for the weak Scar.

Sarabi quickly ran behind Mufasa to help Katari, the one who was normally fearless was now lying helplessly on the ground. Sarabi looked up at Mufasa with a worried glance as if to say, he finally cracked didn't he?

"Scar please – I'm sure father didn't mean it. He was old; you can't blame him for that.

Scar stepped forward and tried to swipe at Mufasa again, "Oh sure big brother, he always loved you more, after all he made YOU king!"

Mufasa side stepped to avoid the swipe, "Scar you know it's because I am older! Brother please! I love you – stop acting this way!"

Then, a small weak roar stopped everyone, it was Katari. "Leave him alone Mufasa. There is no Taka in this lion, I have given up, so should you."

Scar stood shocked, then he lowered his head and with one last growl he said, "That's right brother, Taka's not here anymore."

With a roar Scar bounded out of the cave and leaped down, not using the stairs. Frightened that he had been hurt everyone rushed to the edge of the cave, where they saw Scar at the bottom shaking his fur, then darting out towards a dark sad area called the outlands.

Once Scar was out of sight, everyone went in to see Katari who was coming to. Mufasa took laid next to her and said, "Kar, what happened?"

Katari coughed and looked up, "When Ahadi said to just take care of Mufasa, Scar lost it. I tried to comfort him but there was nothing I could do – " Katari paused and coughed up a little blood as her weak eyes started to flicker but then she continued, "Finally I just told him that I missed Taka, he told me Taka wasn't here and then he grabbed me by the snout and threw me to the ground."

Sarabi stood in disbelief over her new friend, how could Scar do this? How could someone so shy and sweet turn so evil from falling and hitting his head? Sarabi shook her head and turned, the entire pride stood behind them, it had been a horrible day for them all.

Mufasa let out a roar of anger, his eyebrows furrowed and tears began to form in his eyes, but he blinked them out before they really began to fall. Mufasa turn towards the pride and said, "Scar is now banished to the outlands. He will no longer be allowed to stay here."

Although the pride knew this was coming they were still shocked, after all, Mufasa had so much love for his little brother, even if he was deranged. Mufasa silently walked out of the cave with his head held high, trying to look like he had everything under control.

"Sarabi" Mufasa said blankly.

Sarabi followed Mufasa out of the cave, it was now pitch black out over the savanna, all the animals that were grazing peacefully earlier where in their herds, sleeping. The only noise that could be heard was little crickets, playing a sad song that perfectly fit how the day went. Sarabi turned towards Mufasa, who had gone out to a little grassy hill that sat about the plains. Feeling the cool grass between her toes, Sarabi quietly went and sat next to Mufasa. Mufasa just stared down, looking at the little blades of grass that swayed in the wind, like his mane that moved swiftly in the wind.

"Sarabi, I don't think I would have been able to handle today without you." Mufasa said this as he looked down at her with his soft yellow eyes, "I mean my father died, and Scar finally lost his mind… I mean he even bit his old mate…"

"Wait – Scar was Katari's mate?" Sarabi asked, with a surprised voice.

Mufasa gave a slow nod, "They were engaged to be married – they loved each other since they were cubs. Katari stood up for Scar when he couldn't do it himself, they were best friends. My father and her mother decided that they would be wed a month after Scar's accident, but when Rafiki found he was too messed up, they called off the wedding."

Sarabi felt horrible, poor Katari, she played rough on the outside, but she was a softy on the inside with a good heart, "So what happened after that?"

Mufasa sighed, "Katari tried everything to make him better – that's how she became a healer, so learned so much trying to find a cure for him. Katari never stopped loving him, but Scar completely forgot his love for her. Katari has been through a lot."

Sarabi nodded and looked back towards to cave, "Poor thing. It's a wonder that her little heart hasn't given out."

Mufasa gave a short life, "Don't under estimate her though, she's the toughest lion I have ever met. When we were cubs she used to be able to beat me in wrestling until I got so big."

Mufasa and Sarabi laughed together, they needed a good laugh after a long day. Sarabi smiled, even after everything that happened, she felt at peace. Scooting closer to Mufasa, Sarabi laid her head on his back; it was warm and soft like the sun. They just sat there and stared out into the dark night, the stars blinked faintly. The air was sweet like honey and Mufasa and Sarabi's tails intertwined and swayed along with the wind. Sarabi looked up towards Mufasa whose face had finally relaxed; she wanted to keep this moment forever. Then they heard a twig crack behind them and they immediately untwined their tails.

"Now, now it's just me." Uru had stepped into the moonlight and Mufasa and Sarabi relaxed. "Sarabi, Mufasa, we must go to sleep, we have a full day tomorrow planning your wedding."

Excitedly Mufasa literally jumped off the ground and into the air. Uru and Sarabi giggled, they could see his excitement. Mufasa blushed a little then the three of them began to head back to Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi walked behind Uru, taking their time.

"I'm guessing the talk went well?" Mufasa asked in a hushed whisper.

Sarabi silently nodded, "I think she likes me, she said she thinks I will make a good queen, apparently your father thought so too."

Mufasa gave a small twitch at the mention of his father, Sarabi knew it was hard on him that his father died, and they had been really close. They soon came back to the large rock stairway and slowly made their way up them. Most of the pride was already asleep, spread out in the big cave. Since Ahadi was dead, Mufasa would sleep on the big round rock platform that surfaced above everybody else called the royal rock. Some of the lionesses removed the king's dead body; they would have the burial tomorrow.

Mufasa came close to Sarabi and whispered, "Tonight you must sleep with the other lionesses, but when we are married in a few days, you will sleep with me the royal rock." Mufasa gave her a love nip on her ear then moved to the royal rock sleepily. Sarabi looked around and saw Sarafina curled up next to Katari in the corner of the cave. Sarabi carefully weaved in and out of the lionesses so she wouldn't step on anyone and finally got up to Sarafina and Katari. Laying down she put her back and Sarafinas, who looked up, gave a small smile, and went back to sleep. Soon everyone was passed out except for Sarabi, her eyes wondered around the dark but cozy cave. She saw Mufasa laying on the royal rock with his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. Sarabi chuckled then closed her eyes, although today was sad, it was still a good day. Sarabi was with a new pride that she liked and was reunited with her childhood love. Life couldn't be better, except she didn't know what happened to her friends. Sarabi pushed the bad thoughts out of her mind, this was her new life.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sarabi awoke to a cold nose pressing on her back. Sarabi made a gentle swipe in the direction that the nose was coming from, she wanted to keep sleeping. All of a sudden Sarabi was hoisted up by her neck scruff, and with a thud she landed on the back of a lion. Sarabi's eyes instantly shot open to see that the entire cave was cleared out except for her and the lion below her. Sarabi knew immediately that the lion who had awakened her was Mufasa, because he was the only lion she knew that could support the weight of a full grown lion on their back while standing up. Sarabi poked her head threw his big red mane and liked in between his eyes. Together they laughed and Mufasa gently lowered Sarabi back to the ground.

"Good morning my darling." Mufasa said to Sarabi as they nuzzled each others' necks.

Sarabi purred and responded, "Good morning Mufasa. Where is everybody?"

Mufasa chuckled, "You slept late, it's already noon. I wanted to let you sleep though."

Sarabi was frustrated with herself, the first full day of her in the new pride and she was already slacking, "Mufasa! Why didn't you wake me? I have to go hunting with the other lionesses!"

Mufasa smiled, "Mother will be glad to know you are so eager to get hunting, but it's not your turn. The queen picks a few different lionesses everyday to accompany her on a hunt. Since you were new and had a long day, she thought you should sleep in."

Sarabi was glad it was the queen's idea, perhaps she was starting to like Sarabi.

Mufasa shrugged, "Besides. We have to plan our wedding and the crowing ceremony. Usually, the wedding goes first, because nobody can technically be named queen if they haven't been married to a king."

Sarabi nodded and followed Mufasa out of the cave. Sarabi saw lionesses socializing by the watering hole with some cheetahs, she saw a mother giraffe teaching its young to walk, and she even saw a herd of hippos wallowing in some mud. The pride lands were so full of life; Sarabi loved how the animals could all coexist in peace.

Mufasa interrupted Sarabis thoughts when they reached the bottom of the rock stairs, "Now the wedding ceremony usually starts with me at the top of pride rock, symbolizing I will watch over the pride lands. Next, you will emerge out of the cave and climb to the top of pride rock. Rafiki, a monkey I had mentioned earlier, will announce us married. The whole kingdom comes to watch; even the neighboring prides are invited since we are the ruling pride."

This part made Sarabi nervous, with a shaky gulp she asked, "All of the prides?"

Mufasa noticed her nervousness, "Don't worry darling, we don't have to invite your old pride, only the ones you want."

With a sigh of relief, Sarabi nodded, "That sounds wonderful Mufasa, then what usually happens next?"

Mufasa carried on with details that each animal would have a chance to come and congratulate the new couple and then after a short break, the crowning ceremony would begin, also lead by Rafiki.

Sarabi stopped Mufasa there, "Mufasa, you keep mentioning Rafiki, don't you think I should meet him before the ceremony?"

Mufasa looked at the ground and began to make small circles nervously in the sand. "Well, I suppose you're right. But I must warn you Sarabi, Rafiki is an old family friend that is kind of… well… kooky."

Sarabi let out a light laugh, "Oh Mufasa! It's fine! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

The two of them set off towards Rafikis' tree while Mufasa kept explaining the crowning ceremony.

"After Rafiki gives a speech my mother renounces her title and says she passes onto us. Then Rafiki will put what he thinks are magic herbs on our head, after that, we are king and queen. We give a loud roar just you and me, and then the whole kingdom joins in. The reason the whole kingdom comes is because we are the dominant pride, meaning we are in charge of the other prides."

Sarabi just nodded and listened to Mufasa talk, she was glad he was so into it. Sarabi looked around and they were headed down a dirt path, pride rock looked small from here. Then Sarabi saw a large tree, with a swinging monkey tail hanging out of it.

Mufasa crouched down and put a toe to his lips, "Shh". With his romp low, Mufasa crouched through the long yellow blades of grass. With a giant leap, Mufasa swatted the tail with his paw.

"EOW!" A baboon fell onto the ground rubbing his head. He looked around then saw Mufasa, "Mufasa you crazy lion you, I ought to bump ya on da head." The monkey got to his feat using a cane like stick and swung at Mufasa.

Mufasa ducked and laughed "Don't even try Rafiki; I've learned from all those times when I was a cub."

Rafiki laughed silently and said, "A yes ma child, you were quite da reckless young one." Rafiki moved forward towards Sarabi, and swung his cane at her head.

"Hey!" Sarabi yelped as she ducked into the tall African grass.

Rafiki smiled a toothy grin, "Oh you a smart one. Took dat one forever to learn to duck." Rafiki turned towards Mufasa, "You lucky she looks past da stupid in your head."

Sarabi fell over laughing, her paw holding her stomach. Sarabi liked Rafiki, he was really funny.

Mufasa puffed a strand of his mane out of his face, "Shut up Rafiki."

Rafiki smacked Mufasa on the head with his cane, "OW Rafiki! Gosh I'm sorry!"

Rafiki chuckled and looked at Sarabi, "Dat one never gets old. Now children, what have you come to see me about?"

Rubbing his head with his paw, Mufasa looked over towards Rafiki, "We came to talk about the ceremonies, when do you think is the earliest we can have it?"

Rafiki put his paw to his chin, "Hm, well, usually we marry da bet roved a couple of months after da engagement, but considering dere is no King at da moment, I saw it will take about three weeks to get da word out to da other kingdoms, so I say about three weeks?"

Mufasa nodded and played in the dirt with his paw, "I guess… couldn't it be a little sooner?"

Sarabi giggled, she was glad Mufasa was as excited as her, "Patience dear", Sarabi said as she gently nuzzled his neck.

Rafiki smiled, "Well I guess dat's it den. Tit tis gedding pretty late, off you go." And with that Rafiki jumped up his tree and let his long, crooked tail hang down once again.

Mufasa and Sarabi began to walk back to Pride Rock; they saw the lionesses in the distance sitting around three fresh caught zebra. Excitedly the pair ran towards the meal, and was there in no time. Everyone was eating together, not royalty first, but the entire pride together. Sarabi liked how everyone was treated equal in this pride. Sarabi and Mufasa made their way over to where Sarafina and a few other lionesses were eating, stuffing their faces into the still warm carcass. Sarabi lay down and began to gnaw on a leg when she glanced over to see Katari, sitting on top of a rock, looking sad. Sarabi stood and dragged the leg she was chewing over to Katari.

"Hey Katari!" Sarabi said as she put the leg in front of the rock, "Brought you some zebra."

Katari sighed and leapt down from her rock, her eyes were red and puffy with dark gray circles surrounding them. "No thanks Sarabi, I'm not hungry."

Sarabi cocked her head, "you didn't eat breakfast, or lunch though. Is this about Scar?"

At the mention of his name Katari's eyes began to slowly fill up with tears, "No – what's it to you anyway?"

"I was just trying to – "But before Sarabi could finish Katari already had run behind Pride Rock.

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa came over to her, "Don't take it offensively Sari, she just wants' to be left alone."

Sarabi nodded and dragged her leg back to the circle of lionesses laughing and eating. For a good hour the lionesses sat and talked, Sarabi told everyone about her past and childhood, and so did Sarafina, who was quickly making friends. Soon the zebra was gone and the dark had come, and everyone padded up the rock stairs to the top of Pride Rock. In the cave Sarabi and Sarafina went back to their lonely corner from the night before but the other lionesses insisted they come sleep with them. Sarabi was so happy. She loved her new friends and her new home, and she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The three weeks based with a blink of an eye and now everybody was preparing for the crowning ceremony and the wedding. Sarabi and Sarafina had been welcomed into the pride with warm paws and now knew everyone in the pride. It was early morning, the sun was starting to rise and all the lionesses were up. The lionesses all lay outside of the cave on top of Pride Rock, bathing themselves and each other to all look their best.

Sarabi looked around, everyone was busy then she saw her best friend, Sarafina. "Sarafina!" Sarabi said as she bounded down the rock stairs to the ground.

Sarafina was talking to Kyra, and turned around to Sarabi and smiled, "Hello future bride! And how are you this lovely morning!"

Sarabi smiled, she was glad to see Sarafina, but wanted to talk to Mufasa, "I'm very good, have you seen Mufasa anywhere?"

Sarafina made a laugh, "You can't see him yet silly! You cannot see your fiancé until you are walking down the aisle, besides he's busy."

Sarabi made a face and puffed a tuft of fur out of her eyes, "Come on Sarafina it's my choice! And what's he doing?"

Sarafina made a devious smile, "Oh nothing, just… getting ready, which you should be doing right now."

Suddenly Kyra and four other lionesses pushed her back up the rock stair sand into the cave, where she then was sat down, while the others combed and bathed her.

"Oh! That's my tail!" Kyra was using a prickly pear to comb out her fur on the end of Sarabi' s tail, while Sarafina was bathing the top of her head, trying to get her fur just right.

Then Uru came in, "Hello Sarabi."

Sarabi pushed everyone off her, bowed and said, "Good morning your majesty,"

Uru chuckled, "Now there is no need for that, you my dear are soon going to be my daughter – in law and the Queen, I will be bowing to you soon. However, I have someone here whom Mufasa and I thought you might want here on your wedding day.

Suddenly an old lioness limped through the entrance of the cave, she looked familiar. Slowly going forward she saw the lioness come into the light, it was Kiana, her mother.

"Mother?" Sarabi said weakly, her legs began to shake, she hadn't seen her mother in well over a month.

Kiana smiled, wrinkles pulling up on her face, "I have missed you Sarabi, when you left I was scared that you were dead. "

Sarabi just looked at the floor nervously, was her father with her? Was she going to be accepting of her marriage?

Kiana stepped forward and nuzzled Sarabi, "I am so proud of you."

Sarabi stepped back and lifted her front paw up, "What? You're proud of me?"

Kiana nodded, "You had the courage to leave, and I never had that courage. You escaped a bad marriage and abuse. I should have gotten you out of there when you were a cub, I just –"

"Mother, you were great, it's not your fault, your whole family was raised there, and you were married to father when you were just a cub." Sarabi said to her mother gently.

Kiana sniffled, "You are going to be very happy with Mufasa. He traveled all night to come and find me; he knew you would want me here."

Sarabi smiled, "That's the kind of lion he is Mother, but hold up a second- what does father think you're doing?"

Kiana gave a laugh, "Well honey – since you have left you're father has been out of it. He is so old he can barely remember the difference between an antelope and a gazelle. Akin is just waiting around for him to die so he can take over the pride. He won't die soon though, his father was years older than he is now when he died."

Sarabi nodded, "I am really glad you're here mom… I really missed you."

Just as the mother and daughter were about to catch up, Uru came in, "Alright ladies, the crowning ceremony is about to begin."

Sarabi with her mother and the other lionesses went out onto rock platform outside of the cave and they all began to descend the rock steps. There were animals everywhere, standing in rows there were gazelles, giraffes, cheetahs, elephants, rhinos, birds, monkeys, hippos, and all the other animals in the kingdom were there, including neighboring prides. Different lion prides sat in front of the other animals, but behind Sarabi and the other Pride Rock lions. Sarabi looked behind her and saw different kinds of lions, big built lions, small scrawny lions, gray lions, dark brown lions. It was unbelievable, but then through the crowd, the animals began to split, making a path for the old Rafiki who walked up past all the animals and all of the lions, and slowly ascended up the rock steps of Pride Rock. Once he got to the top he went to the edge.

Rafiki looked out to the crowed and raised his hand, "Today we are gathered here for two ceremonies, da first, I will crown da new King, second I will marry da King and his fiancé. Mufasa please come out."

Mufasa came out of the cave with his head held high, he stood for a moment in front of the cave, and his mane flowed in the wind. He then walked regally forwarded, and stood on the tip of Pride Rock next to Rafiki. Rafiki looked small next to Mufasa, who was of course quite large.

Then Rafiki continued, "I have seen dis one grow up since he was a small cub. He watched his fatha rule with a watchful eye, but a kind heart. He has been taught the circle of life, he knows the importance of da littlest ant, to da greatest lion. He is the future of this great savanna, and he is da only lion I can see to rule da great kingdom, da kingdom of all kingdoms, this is da lion named Mufasa."

Then suddenly the crowd erupted in noise, elephants happily stamped the ground, zebras yipped at the air and reared, rhinos threw their horns into the air, lions roared, cheetahs clawed the ground. Sarabi let out an erupting roar and lifted her front paws into the air along with all the other lions. Sarabi looked over to Katari who lay next to Uru, not making a peep looking at the ground. You could tell she was still upset form the whole Scar ordeal.

Then Rafiki interrupted her thoughts, "And now dis lion is going from da prince hood to da King hood." Rafiki put his long stick on the ground and picked up a fruit that he had put on the ground. Rafiki held the fruit to the sky and broke it in half. "This is the juice of the Mkii fruit, for generations, Kings used dis as war paint, to show deir leadership among all the other lions." Rafiki took his thumb and placed it in the fruit, the reddish pink juice dripping off his finger, he looked to Mufasa, "Please lower da head", Mufasa got down on three paws, one laying in front so Rafiki could reach his head, "By putting do paint of dis fruit on his head, it symbolizes he is da new King. " Rafiki took his thumb and drew a long line on his forehead, and long thick line going down from his mane line, down to his nose. "Dis is da new King, all in his Kingdom will have a good life, with food and water. May all of you prosper, like da new king."

Rafiki stepped back and Mufasa stepped forward, with his eye brows furrowed he opened his mouth and let his fangs shine, and from the pit of his stomach, he let out a roar that shook the entire Kingdom.

The rest of the kingdom joined in and Rafiki yelled, waiving his stick in the air, "Dis is your new King! He is da leader of the leaders! His pride is da pride of all prides, DIS IS YOUR KING!

The whole savanna was filled with noise of cheers and praise, Rafiki held his hand up and the whole Kingdom silenced, "In half an hour, dis King will be wed to his chosen fiancé, the future Queen Sarabi,"

The kingdom erupted into more cheers, Sarabi felt so warmed by the whole kingdom. "Da ceremony starts in half an hour, all are welcome and are also welcome to stay after da ceremony to congratulate da new King and Queen."

Then chattering broke out among the animals as the Pride Rock pride all got up to make their way to the top of Pride Rock. For twenty minutes all of the lionesses sat, making sure Sarabi was bathed and her fur was straight and shiny, Katari silently put some oil on her fur, to make it gleam in the sun.

Just as Katari finished she got up to leave when Sarabi got up and stopped her, "Wait Katari, aren't you going to the top with Uru and my mother? I mean they are going up because their family, but your families have been friends for generations, right?

Katari nodded slowly, "Yes of course I will Sarabi, and I have been in a weird mood lately and I just totally forgot, I'm sorry."

Then Rafiki blew on a shell, making a loud trumpet like noise. Kiana trotted over to Sarabi with a smile, "It's time."  
Sarabi sat nervously, because she had to wait to walk up the stone platform to the tip, where Mufasa and Rafiki would be waiting.

Mufasa was already sitting with his back perfectly at the tip of the rock, Uru padded over and sat next to him, on his right side. Finally, next to Uru was Katari, who had practically raised Katari as her own,

Then Rafiki nodded and two little pride land cubs went out of the cave, dropping flower petals out of their mouths. Once the little cubs reached the top, they bowed down to Mufasa and Uru and then ran down the stone steps to their mothers, waiting with the other animals at the bottom. Sarafina cleared her throat and then started up the isle with a young King of another pride, Kaba, who is Mufasa's best friend. Then Sarabi felt a nudge on her side, it was Kiana. Sarabi stood up and she and Kiana, side by side stepped into the sun.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry it has been SO long. Five months perhaps? Well here it is! Chapter eleven! I will try to post a chapter or two a week (:

The ceremony was long. Rafiki just babbled on about the conjoining of two souls, things like that. Sarabi would occasionally take her gaze away from Rafiki, and look at Mufasa. Mufasa stared at her with eyes gleaming. Sarabi and Mufasa stared at each other for the remander of the ceremony, until Rafiki cleared his throat.

"Do you Mufasa, take dis lioness to be your wedded wife?'

Mufasa looked deep into Sarabi's eyes, and without breaking their gaze he said, "I do."

Rafiki continued, "And do you, Sarabi, take dis lion to be your wedded husband?"

With a smile, Sarabi nodded, "I do."

Rafiki grinned, "You may know nuzzle your bride."

Nuzzling was only appropriate at this occasion, the Royals aren't suppose to show too much affection in public. Mufasa and Sarabi stood and nuzzled, the whole kingdom went wild.

Rafiki once again cleared his throat and the whole kingdom went quiet. "And now, lions may come and give da new King and Queen a congratulation before they are off. The new King and Queen must travel, alone, for a three day period, where they can prove to take care of themselves, and to have some time to themselves."

The crowd broke out into noise as animals left. The lion prides all stood, stretched, and chatted amongst themselves as Sarabi and Mufasa made their way down the rocky steps to the ground to greet their people.

Everyone went quiet when Mufasa and Sarabi sad down side by side, smiling ear to ear. First came Katari, Uru, Sarafina and Kiana. They all gave quick nuzzles and happy congratulations, Katari remained very much silent however, much unlike her, but Sarabi and Mufasa were both far too happy to notice. Next came Mufasa's best friend and his pride, Jabari. Jabari is a golden color much like Mufasa, but a light brown mane that flows along his big body. Jarabi, currently a bachelor, brought with them a big, killed zebra, a wedding gift. They spoke briefly for a few minutes, but had to move along with the line, Sarabi like Jarabi a lot, he was quite funny.

An hour or so passed when Sarabi saw the last pride, a familiar bunch of lions. Sarabi narrowed her eyes and she couldn't believe it. She thought they were dead. Big smiles on their faces, Chiku, Mzuri, Bwana and a small little girl cub came padding toward them.

A grin flashed across Sarabi's face and she and Chiku instantly bounded towards each other, smacking into each other, and they rolled on the ground laughing.

"Sarabi! We thought you were dead!" Chiku said loudly, as she used to always do.

Sarabi looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes, "I thought you were all dead… It was horrible… Until Mufasa rescued me."

Sarabi stood up and looked at her old friends. The little light brown cub with red steaks, obviously Chiku and Mzuri's. She was smiling ear to ear, she looked like Mzuri, but definetly had the personality of Chiku. Sarabi looked at Mzuri and Bwana, both of them were still quite large, but they had both grown full manes by now, Mzuri's a dark brown, while Bwanas was dark black. Bwana stood stiffly, he had small scars on his muzzle and back, he looked sad. That's when it hit Sarabi.

"Wait where is Sena? Sarabi asked tilting her head.

Bwana's face hardened. Chiku's ears fall back as she explained the story. "When the hyenas attacked… We all ran in different directions, it just so happens that Sena ran all the way back to the River Pride. Akin found her, and took her back. We have been able to talk a couple of times without anyone noticing, we told her to say that we escaped and she tried to stop us. She didn't want to tell that story at first, but if she said that she too tried to run away, they would kill her."

Sarabi was shocked. She knew how horrible her old pride was, but killing? What have they come to…

Chiku continued, "Now Akin thinks we will try to come back to hurt her because she tried to stop us from escaping. He watches her round the clock except when he sleeps. Ejo is mainly the King, since Akin just sits and watches Sena all day. Sena's foot was badly injured by a hyena, which Akin thinks that I bit her. They have been waiting for it to heal so that she can walk down the aisle…"

Sarabi was so stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "When are she and Akin scheduled to be married?"

"In exactly one week. They are sending a messanger tomorrow to tell all the prides so that they can come if they wish. The reason nobody came here for this wedding is because they are preparing for their own wedding. They have no idea you are the new Queen of all prides."

Sarabi looked towards Mufasa with a worried look, Mufasa nodded, and with a furrowed brow began to speak. "From what my wife tells me, this pride is abusive, we have to get your friend out of there before the wedding. I will go down there as soon as possible, and order a meeting of the council of Kings. Being the King of all the prides' kings, I have the power to stop a marriage, even take a lion from a pride."

Sarabi smiled, she loved Mufasa, he will be a great husband. "Do you think we could put off our trip until after we rescue Sena?"

Mufasa nodded and gave her a kind nuzzle, "Anything you want, my Queen."


	12. Chapter 12

After all the guests left, Sarabi rushed her friends inside of the top of pride rock. They all discussed it, after Sarabi and Mufasa went on their honeymoon they would all set out to go and save Sena. Although Sarabi desperately wanted to save her friend as soon as she could, she had duties that she had to fulfill; one was going away with her new husband for three days. Once a new King and Queen have become married, they must go off for three days, to spend time alone and to conceive an heir. Sarabi was hesitant to wait to save Sena, but not only did they need to send a messenger to the River pride to make them aware that the King and Queen would be making a visit, but she was also excited to spend time alone with her husband. Mufasa graciously invited Sarabi's friends to join their pride, they could always make their pride bigger, and they had plenty of food. The lions got settled into their new home, Chiku started socializing with the other lionesses, Mzuri sat laughing with Kaba, Savanna (Mzuri and Chico's girl) wrestled with the other cubs, while Bwana walked stiffly to the deepest corner of the cave and laid down, his eyes were completely blank, this was not the Bwana she knew. Bwana was always sweet, gentle and tender; this lion was stiff, sad and angry.

Sarabri trotted over to him while Mufasa went to talk to Mzuri and Kaba. "Hey you", Sarabi said as she plopped onto the floor beside Bwana. Bwana gave a polite nod and turned his head the other way.

Sarabi nudged Bwana with her nose, "Don't worry Bwana, we will rescue her, it will be alright."

Bwana turned toward Sarabi, "You don't understand. Do you see these scars?" Bwana gestured toward his back and his chin, "I got these because the night we tried to escape, Sena and I were up talking. We were talking about getting married and having cubs… We went off a little ways to find a spot to be alone, and we ran into the hyenas. They chased after us; I held them off for as long as I could, then we started to run. Sena and I almost got to you before the hyenas… but I tripped, some hyenas jumped onto my back and scratched me up so badly I could barely move, I yelled at Sena to run, but she wouldn't leave. I blacked out and when I woke up, everybody was gone. I ran around and find Chiku and Mzuri, and they told me they couldn't find Sena either. I feared the worst, I ran all the way back to the River Pride, and I saw her. Akin had round the clock guards around her. I overheard him laughing, he said this was perfect, she was too hurt to run away and I was out of the picture. I waited until night and then I went to talk to her; there was no way I could get her out of there without anyone noticing. I have tried several times to sneak in and rescue her – but I have failed every time, that is how I got these scars," Bwana lifted his chin, revealing big, deep scars down his chest. "I have failed Sena." Bwana closed his eyes tightly and looked away.

Sarabi stood up and looked him straight in his eyes, "Bwana. This is not your fault, not even the strongest lion would have been able to save Sena alone, the fact that you even tried is mind blowing. She loves you more than anything. Mufasa and I will help her, we will get her back."

Bwana gave a weak smile, "Sarabi, you were always the strong one; I knew you would amount to something, you being the Queen, you can change things, for the better."

Sarabi gave him a friendly nuzzle, "Don't worry Bwana, we will get her back, and you know what? We will take any lion who wants to escape; we will get all of the ones who want help."

Bwana gave a yawn and smiled. He nuzzled his head in his paws and then nodded off to sleep; Sarabi could tell he had not been sleeping well these past few months.

Mufasa came up next to her and pulled her out of the cave. Together they sat on the ledge of the great rock, overlooking their great kingdom. "We can put off the trip you know, I understand how important this is to you."

Sarabi licked Mufasa's nose, "Are you sure? I know this trip is tradition, but Sena's safety is in danger, she really needs our help."

Mufasa nodded, "I shall call a meeting of the kings tomorrow, and see how they would like to approach this. If Ejo and Akin willing to release Sena and anyone else who wants to leave then we can keep peace, but if they refuse, I might have to challenge them. If I win I will get to rescue the whole pride…" Mufasa looked towards the ground, looking concerned, "but if I lose, they will become the kings of the prides and who knows what horrors will be brought through the kingdom."

Sarabi stood let her long body skim the underside of his chin, tickling his whiskers and gave him a loving lick on the nose, "you are the strongest lion I have ever met. I love you; I know you can do it. Akin is weak, he knows nothing of fighting. Ejo is brute strength, but you are strong AND smart. I believe in you."

Mufasa looked at his wife and gave her a devilish grin, "Come on Sarabi, let's get you to bed, the _Queen_ needs her beauty sleep."

Sarabi giggled and gave him a quick nuzzle, but Mufasa cleared his through," Zazu!"

Zazu (the king's messenger and assistant) quickly flew to Mufasa and bowed, "Yes, sire?"

"I want you to fly and tell all of the Kings I want to hold a meeting tomorrow – except Ejo and Akin of the Eastern River pride. Tell them the matter is about an unjust pride. I want to meet with them all at sunrise, attendance is required." Sarabi loved the way Mufasa talked, with such authority, it made her smile.

"Yes sire! Right away sire!" Zazu frantically flapped his wings; poor thing would be flying all night.

Once Zazu had flown out of sight Sarabi went up to Mufasa and gave him a playful nip on his ear, "Come on you, it's time for bed."

Mufasa smiled devilishly, "whatever you say, my queen."

Sarabi and Mufasa went off to bed happily, not knowing that what laid ahead for them was a war.


	13. Update PLEASE READ

Hey guys!

No this is not a new chapter, sorry! I just wanted to fill you in on why my chapters haven't been coming consistently lately. I'm in my senior year and my classes are so hard. Not to worry! Christmas break is coming, so no worries, lots of time for writing. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I read all of your reviews and really appreciate it, makes my day! Anyway, special thanks to Mystery99! Your comments are great, I'd love your input on future chapters. Inbox me! That goes for everyone else as well. No worry, I have not given up!


End file.
